villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Forward, and Into the Future...
Our aged heroes have saved the Secrets, stopped mad-men, and defeated gods. But as their engery is sapped away with age, many dark entities see a chance to defeat our heroes of old and have taken the chance to join together to achive their evil plans. Many heroes will still fight to their last breath, but they may need some help from the new generation of heroes! But, can they overcome the rivals of their parents and thrust the universe into a newer, brighter era? This takes place just half a decade forward into the future (from the Playpen). ---- Hello everyone! This story is open to all users, but this story is in need of some classic wikian villains! Post below if you would like to add your own villain to the mix, and collaberate with your fellow evil-doers and create your plans and stratigies! Feel free add new villains as well to oppose our new heroes. Heroes used in other stories may still parpicate, but remember that you're older than usual in this story and that may have a postive or negative effect on your character. Also, remember that this story is about the rising of the next generation of heroes, and possibly even villains... ---- Forward! Cast: These are the 'factions' who will play a part in this story. This could petentially become a rather large story, so this is how we'll combat the clutter. The Destroyers are anyone devoted to creating chaos and destruction. The Conquerors are those who want to gain absolute control of the universe. The misguided are those few villains who think they are doing right, but are actually doing much harm. The Protectors will oppose the Destroyers, the Rebels will fight the Conquerors, and the Teachers will fight (or attempt to convert) the Misguided. If your character is one of these, but roped into another group, then add them to the class that fits the group they are a part of (and not the faction that the individual fits). Villains: The Destroyers: Trench, Betwixt, The Artist, Nova, Pietus The Conquerors: Morpheus, Malacoda The Misguided: Malovus, Taryn Heroes: The Protectors: Issac Redwood, Arbiter, Katana The Rebels: Opal, Lucas The Teachers: Karma Prolouge: -le gasp!- This part is left blank?!? What madness is this? This is the madness created by my tired and lazy brain of mine. I will post here soon-ish... Oh, damn it all, I'm saying that more and more lately. D: What I have planned isn't much anyways, so we can jump forward to Trench starting his recuitment so we can actually start this story without waiting on my lazy self. The Destroyers: I haven't even started the story where Trench is released from Tulwar (which is the bounty hunter's final story). All you need to know for this story is that the other heroes on the wiki do triumph over Trench, and almost completely destroy him. Trench's eyes shot open. He had finally recovered from his last battle against the heroes, almost two decades ago. Anger rushed through his shapeless form. "Those... bastards!" Just when everything was falling in place, his planned was ruined by those pesky do-gooders and then he was torn to bits. He just couldn't understand how'' they'' had become trimphant against the impossible odds. They ''weren't stonger, t''hey ''weren't faster, t''hey ''weren't smarter. How did t''hey ''do it? Every single time?!? He was tired of it! Trench remembered from during his imprisonment inside Tulwar the many other villains he had witnessed being defeated. They were Gods!! How did groups mortal men and women overcome them, time and time again. It seemed that everytime you had one's fate sealed, another pesky hero seemed to appear to save the day! He was tired of it! He would destory them all! Or... maybe not, considering that he had been defeated before. He may be powerful, but he could not stand against the army of heroes that were bound to band together as soon as a challenge was made. He wanted vengance on those pure souls, but he couldn't do it alone. "But maybe... I don't have... too." Recuitment: Betwixt It all began in a black and white dimension forgotten by the majority of the world, resembling a barren wasteland filled with literal mountains of junk as well as a large amusement park - a twisted parody of childhood innocence, tainted by something sinister and strange. Sitting atop a mountain of junk was a monochrome rabbit of humanoid design, wearing an outfit not unlike those found on stereotypical 1920s vagrants - looking up at the sky he frowned slightly: the large tear in the sky once again reminding him of a world beyond his own.. one that had largely forgotten him despite his best efforts to stay relevant. "..what will it take?" he wonders aloud "..I've tried everything.. still.. nothing.. well.. I'm not going to give up.. I mean it.. I'm not going away.. there has to be something I haven't tried..". The black and white scenery flickered, then faded to black. A voice spoke out the rabbit, seeming to come from all directions. "You could strike fear... into their hearts." a eerie voice rasped. "I have done so... to many, and have been immortalized... by their nightmares." Betwixt frowned and stood up, "..fear? ..ha.. I'll pass.." - he turned away and began walking when another figure appeared, forming from the shadows. "..if I was you I'd listen to what the stranger has to say - if only for the good of Suzie.." another dark voice noted as a shadowy figure stood in place, almost covered by the darkness around it. Betwixt spun around and growled "..you.. this is you're work..". "..wrong, Betwixt.. I'm not the one doing this.. listen.." the dark figure said, pointing towards the darkness all around them. "This... is my work." the first shadow rasped as the shadows disappeared revealing them to be in the real world. The figure grinned evilly, "I can take you out... of here, whether they remember you... or not." The world faded to black again. "Join me. The world will never forget... us after we do... what I set out... to do." Betwixt frowned as he thought on this, "..why should I trust you? either of you? I may be a criminal but that doesn't mean I'm going to start destroying things randomly - I want to be remembered.. what good is being remembered if everyone is dead?". "..who said we were killing anyone, Betwixt? besides, this figure will help you to help me and I in turn will help you with Suzie.." the second figure noted. "..you stay away from Suzie!" Betwixt growled. "..I will.. in fact.. I'm sure this figure can make sure of that.. all you have to do is man up and stop being a crybaby.. that is unless you want me and my new friend to simply take Suzie along instead.." the second figure continued. Betwixt growled again, clenching his hands into fists - clearly not happy with the situation but he sighed deeply as he finally backed down, "..alright.. fine.. you guys win.. for now.. I'll play along.. so.. you got a name? he said, looking at Trench. "I have... many names." the shadow told Betixt. "But you can... call me Trench. I'm glad... you were bright enough... to join me. We will do... great things... together." The demon extended his hand to the cartoon and waited for the bunny to officially accept their partnership. Betwixt frowns some more as he reluctantly reaches a gloved hand out towards Trench, taking it in his own and shaking it - the secondary figure keeping a close eye on the two as he chuckled to himself: "..just you wait, Betwixt.. Trench is preparing a show and we're going to be the stars.. just like you always wanted..". Trench grinned at the cartoon. The darkness around him grew and and shot down the rabbit's arm, warping down around Betwixt's body to his shadow. "To make this magic... work... we'll have be... connected. If you separate too... far from me... then you'll be brought back to this world." the demon said. The blackness faded from around them, revealing a large and crowded city on Earth. "What we will do... is simple. Cause enough chaos... for these mortals." he gestured to the many humans who were continuing on with their daily lives, "And soon... after that... we will accomplish great things." recuitment Recruitment: Nova & Pietus In a state of suspended time and space sleeps the small figure of a girl. Her entire body is of a green coloration and she glows like a gentle flame. Suddenly, she stirs. Her eyes flick open- white pupils and irises surrounded by a field of black, and gleaming with madness. ''"...somethings happening... they're starting a party without me... no, no, that won't do... It's not a party until I'm there..." "...did you have a good sleep, goddess of magic?" asks the voice of a nearby figure, who materializes suddenly in a burst of crimson flames. This new figure had an unearthly appearance- he had slanted, silver cat-like eyes that glowed, thin lips, and a gaunt face. His hair was cropped short, and his body was thin, but slouched casually. "Hi Morphy!" Nova exclaims. The figure frowns. "It's Morpheus." "Okay dokay lokay, Morphy!" Nova grinned. "So how did your deal with the Balance-Keeper go?" Morpheus' frown became more prominent. "It could've gone better." "Aww... did Morphy get spanked by Arbiter and company?" Nova asks in mock pity, reaching over and patting Morpheus gently on the head. Morpheus remained in place, looking irritated. "You're one to talk, goddess." "Oh, please. I let them win." Nova said. "It all a game, but it's no fun if I keep winning, now is there? No, as long as they win, there'll be more opportunities to spread further chaos... and misery... and that's when it gets delicious..." Nova then frowned. "But perhaps, it's about time I siezed victory for myself..." "...I heard you devoured Eclipse in the war against Ebonscale." "Ah yes." Nova said disdainfully. "So much power, but he tasted yucky! Which reminds me..." Nova's eyes flash for a moment, and a portal appears, floating just outside of Earth. "...I'm hungry." Nova finished, heading through the portal. Morpheus sighed and followed. "...my offer still stands, by the way." he said. "What?" Nova asks, confused at first. Then she remembered. "Oh yeah... nope, sorry Morphy, but I'm not a team player... "Be reasonable, Nova! As allies, we can accomplish so much more!" "...accomplish?" Nova asks. "I don't need to accomplish anything! I need- hey, what's that on your face?" "...what?" Morpheus asks, confused, before Nebula slapped him across the head with enough cosmic force to send him hurtling through space. "PSYCHE!" Nova cries out, cackling madly and speeding toward Earth. Several miles away, Morpheus manages to catch himself. Sighing irritably, he opens a portal to Earth and disappears within it. ---- Nova lands in the middle of a city. Looking around a manic grin spreads across her face. "Ah, humans... among the most violent, uncivilized, and chaotic of races... I adore them!" Nova exclaims. "They are the most delicious of snacks!" Upon seeing a young boy no older than six and carrying an ice-cream cone, Nova leered in the child's face. Snatching the ice-cream cone out of his grasp, she proceeded to drop it on the boy's head, who ran off crying. Nova chuckled. "Delicious misery... those of younglings are particularly tasty." ''Nova thought to herself. "But that was too childish... it was barely a morsel! I need to set my sights bigger... much bigger... perhaps I can blow up a building, or something..."'' Trench, who was had just appeared in the city with Betwixt, was explaining his plan to the toon. "... Now... I want to see your... true power. Start with something... simple... like this." the demon extended his hand toward a large building. Half of the building was covered with its own shadow, which was begining to flicker and grow darker. A loud hiss could be heard and the shadow turned absolute black before disappearing entirely. Loosing half of its structure in an instant, the whole building collapsed. "...speak of the devil..." Nova grinned, heading for Trench. Betwixt just kept frowning, still not happy with this situation - finally he looks to Trench "..so you broke it.. big deal.. here.. this is how a toon gets things done..". Betwixt walks over to the ruins of the building and suddenly becomes a blur of movement, a large cloud covering the area as Betwixt works impossibly fast: once the cloud disappears a large statue of Betwixt stands where the building once stood. Trench grinned. "Very... interesting. You certainly want... to be remembered." The demon turned to face Nova. "Ah... Good evening... m'lady." he said as politely as a creature from hell could. "No need for politeness." Nova grinned. "I'm just hungry." Waving her hands through the air, she brings the statue of Betwixt to life, and watches as it begins to stomp it's way through a nearby city. Nova giggled with child-like glee, watching the carnage unfold. "And such an... appatite you must... have." said the demon as he watched the statue run amuck through the town. "Forgive me... for not introducing... ourselves. I am... Trench. And this is... my associate... Betwixt." "I'm the goddess of magic!" Nova said cheerfully. "My name's Nova!" "It's a... pleasure to meet... you." Trench said. "Care to join... us... in some... chaos?" his shadow shot outwards and constricted around several buildings. Suddenly and without warning a vortex appears high in the sky, casting a ray of light down over the area - the sound of heavenly singing and harps accompany as little cherubs flutter down, however each cherub is deformed and rotten: a parody of the divine and grotesque in appearance and mannerism. A larger figure descends from the vortex, playing a harp which soon shatters as he floats down - landing on the ground and resembling a court-jester with large wings: the vortex soon vanishing along with the cherubs and music as the figure dusts himself off: "..did someone use my name in vain?" Pietus says, referring to Trench's use of the word "chaos". "Hm... maybe..." Nova giggled. "Anyway, I'm still hungry! Let's go cause some more grief!" A short distance away, Morpheus stands and watches, before turning away and muttering "worthless destroyers" and fading into thin air like a blurry dream. intro: finished! (Now we need to wait on the Protector's to start/finish their part, and mayhem can break loose. Feel free to edit here more anyway, if you wish our characters to cause more mayhem before the heroes arrive!) Recruitment: Dark SIM In the depths of the V-Net, locked inside a Server surrounded by massive walls of glowing green flame and bond in heavy shackles that surged with virtual-energy a dark-furred figure sat in wait: resembling in many ways a humanoid mouse dressed in a revealing outfit. "..hickory dickory dock.. the mouse ran up the clock.. the clock struck one.. the mouse ran down.. hickory dickory dock.. tick tock.. tick tock.." the figure said, forming a clock face above her head like a projection - the clock hands moving in time with her words. The Conquerors Recruitment: Malacoda & Morpheus (Malacoda is a demon of Hell... so Trench could probably find him easily.) (You do not have to wait on me to create any of the other sections, besides the ones my own characters fall under... This is more of a story for the whole wiki, so not all of these parts will be guided by me. Unless you want me too ^^ Though I'm glad you waited on me for Malacoda section though, as I've been very interested in how the two demons would interact. I figure that they both speak 'denom/evil/batshit-crazy', correct? ^^) A pool of shadow appeared in the plains of Hell and Trench rose up from the darkness. The demon turned and called to his fellow ancient, speaking in the old, twisted tounge of demons. "Malacoda. I have a proposition for you." Trench hissed into air. The Mislead The Protectors The Rebels The Teachers